


drunken struggles

by Winterboxx



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Comfort, but good ones, lemon is drunk and has a lot of feelings, soft ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Lemon is very drunk and needs help, while also drunk, Priyanka helps her but can't help but laugh at the state she's in
Relationships: Lemon/Priyanka (Canada's Drag Race RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	drunken struggles

**Author's Note:**

> lemyanka! i needed to write some and we got here finally. just a drabble about drunk lemon bc why not, thanks to vic for betaing, enjoy!

Lemon was slumped against her girlfriend’s shoulder. Everything was blurred, overhead street lights turning into big, closer, more orange stars. Maybe that was because she had taken out her contacts a few hours prior. The alcohol had kicked in about then and her eyes started to hurt. Though her sight and senses were blurred, she could feel the warmth of Priyanka, holding her up and walking with her to stop both of them from toppling over onto the cold Toronto street. 

_Priyanka._ Just thinking of her was enough to make Lemon giddy with feelings she had never thought could be so strong. They lived together and she found herself pinching herself, praying it wasn’t a wonderful dream she could wake up from at any moment. Their bond was unmatched, despite the large group of close friends both had acquired. No one got everything like she did. A look was enough to communicate what Lemon wanted and Priyanka never objected to showering the blonde with attention or affection if it was asked for. The latter was rarer, although Lemon often found herself seeking out a hand or an arm to latch onto, full out cuddling was rarely something she enjoyed. She showed her love in other ways and didn’t like being touched all that much. Past girlfriend hadn’t understood that, making Priyanka all the better in her eyes. She didn’t question it, just accepted it and showed her love verbally, leaving Lemon to dictate when she was comfortable with physical affection. 

“Love you, Pripriiiii,” Lemon spoke, muffled by Priyanka’s shoulder with slurred words that were almost incoherent. Her first response was a soft laugh that made her heart flutter. It was infectious, leaving Lemon letting out a half audible, uncontrolled giggle that turned into a snort, leading Priyanka to laugh harder. 

“I love you too Lemmy, but god you’re fucking drunk.” Although she was the more sober of the pair, Priyanka was far from sober, sure she would be stumbling if not for the fact she had another person to keep steady, they were helping each other but Lemon wasn’t in the state to walk unassisted. 

They murmured soft things, nothing substantial but still had the both hanging onto every word, absorbing it like it was the most important thing in the world. Priyanka felt her eyes drift to Lemon’s body, half sprawled on her own for support. She lifted her head whenever she spoke but always layed it back down onto her shoulder. The bright yellow of her hair clashed with the black of Priyanka’s dress. It was reminiscent of Lemon though, bright, clashing against any darkness that Priyanka could ever see. 

“Why are you so pretty,” Lemon said, her words still slurred and her tone seeming more tired than before. “Like, your whole body is incredible. You’ve got a pretty face, and your legs, they're long and pretty.” Lemon paused, her head turning to face Priyanka with a thoughtful expression. 

“Your legs are like breadsticks.” The blonde pouted at the immediate response of laughter she got. Why was that funny? Her intoxicated mind didn’t have the energy to process it, shrugging it off and returning to her spot on Priyanka’s shoulder. 

\-----

“Alright, I think it’s time for bed Lem.” Priyanaka laughed as the other girl stumbled into their room, grappling the bed frame for support to walk over and nuzzle into Priyanka, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s waist. 

It was hard enough to get Lemon to sit in the bed, she was constantly moving and getting distracted by anything. She was absentmindedly prodding at Priyanka’s knee while she was trying to get her to lie down in their bed. 

“Lem, you’re so drunk you need to settle before you wake up still drunk tomorrow.” Lemon glanced up at Priyanka as she spoke, nodding solemnly in a quick 180 from her previously carefree mood. It was startling, but before she could ponder on it for too long, Lemon’s eyes started to tell up with tears. It would be mere minutes before she was crying hysterically and Priyanka had no idea how to deal with it. She was too drunk, the emotional intelligence wasn’t there but that wasn’t going to stop her from trying.

“‘m sorry. Should’ve not drunk so much.” Lemons voice cracked, courtesy of the free flowing tears. Her eyes were wide, swimming with a mix of emotions that Priyanka couldn’t identify. Her words were slurred but not intelligible. The only thing to do for Priyanka was to pull her into a tight hug, hoping to find the right words to comfort the emotional girl. 

“Lemmy. It’s okay baby. You did drink a bit too much but it happens and we got home safe so everything is okay. I love you, it’s all okay, not mad at you baby.” Priyanka whispered, her hand going into Lemon’s hair and lightly playing with it in an attempt to calm her down. 

“I love you so much, Sprinky.” The softness in Lemon’s gaze made Priyanka’s stomach flip, her eyes held a warmth reserved for Priyanka. No one else was as lucky to see Lemon’s loving stare, face adorned with a soft smile as she stared before speaking again

“You’re so perfect and sweet and beautiful and incredible-” Lemon’s words fell interrupted as Priyanka pulled her into a kiss. The drunken girl was too cute for her own good and the remaining alcohol flowing through Priyanka left her far from sober, although the comparison between her and Lemon was one of a lightweight and someone who could hold their alcohol most of the time. 

“I love you too Lemmy, but go to bed okay?” Her only response was a soft hum and the blonde curled into her side, arms wrapped around Priyanka like she was a stuffed animal. Her soft breathes faded into light snores that lulled Priyanka to sleep shortly after. Dealing with Lemon in the morning would be a handful in it’s own right but nothing Priyanka couldn’t handle. Especially after the difficult task of getting her home and asleep. Despite the annoyance, she wouldn’t trade it for the world. Difficult or not, Lemon was incredible and no amount of drunken struggles would change that.

**Author's Note:**

> liked this? follow me on tumblr @soulfulwinter or leave kudos and a comment if you're feeling nice :)


End file.
